


Апельсины

by Malahit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Gen, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт навещает Наташу в больнице после проваленного задания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апельсины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву - 2014 для команды fandom Avengers 2014 по заявке с инсайда

В больнице Клинт даже не стал спрашивать номер палаты: они с Наташей столько раз оказывались в одной и той же, что могли уже честно называть ее своей. Будто персонал специально держал для них местечко — подальше от основной лестницы, чтобы дать себе время подготовиться или, наоборот, отойти от встречи с «любимыми» пациентами.

Так что Клинт просто молча помахал пропуском перед носом сидевшей в регистратуре девушки и направился к лестнице — лифты он не любил, да и подниматься всего ничего. А зайдя на третий этаж, понял, что угадал: Наташа не только была тут, но, судя по выражению лица промчавшейся мимо медсестры, пришла в себя и рвалась убраться отсюда куда подальше.

Медсестра прожгла Клинта сердитым взглядом и вдавила кнопку вызова лифта так, будто это глаз злейшего врага. Клинт изобразил свою самую очаровательную улыбку, но девушка уже не смотрела на него: нетерпеливо притопывая, она буравила взглядом двери лифта, ожидая, когда тот прибудет. Пожав плечами, Клинт двинулся знакомым маршрутом, болтая пакетом с апельсинами. У самой двери он не глядя показал «V» в объектив камеры наблюдения и без стука вошел в палату.

— Так когда я могу уйти? — услышал Клинт, едва ступив за порог.

— Когда отлежишься достаточно, чтобы не свалиться в обморок посреди больничного коридора.

Наташа поморщилась.

— Я нормально себя чувствую.

Она полулежала на кровати, скрестив руки на груди. Взъерошенные волосы топорщились — видимо, Наташа еще не успела привести себя в порядок после сна; на фоне светлой больничной рубахи ее лицо казалось чересчур бледным, да и тени под глазами отнюдь не придавали ему здорового вида.

— Конечно, — кивнул Клинт, — для того, кто чуть не умер от потери крови.

Наташа закатила глаза, всем видом демонстрируя, что это далеко не худшее, что с ней случалось, и вообще она в полном порядке. И Клинт, может, и поверил бы — особенно в части не самого худшего, — но еще ни разу он не видел ее такой расстроенной из-за обычного для их работы попадания в больницу. Наташа хорошо прятала свои чувства за раздражением, но все же была не в той форме, чтобы обмануть Клинта: все-таки он уже неплохо научился ее читать.

— А я, между прочим, кое-что тебе принес! — он грохнул пакет на тумбочку у кровати, схватил один апельсин и уселся на стул, подкидывая фрукт в руке. — Пришел бы раньше, но сам только утром вернулся.

— Апельсины? Бартон, ты банален, как герой мыльной оперы.

— Зато ты сможешь мучить их, а не издеваться над ни в чем не повинными медсестричками, — Клинт швырнул в Наташу апельсин, и та поймала, даже не вздрогнув. — Кстати, идешь на рекорд: едва успела отойти от операции, а уже довела бедную девушку до белого каления.

— Не сошлись во мнениях, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Здешние эскулапы все время пытаются меня вырубить.

В противоположность нарочито равнодушному виду она яростно впилась ногтями в кожуру апельсина. Сок брызнул ей на руки, рубаху, одеяло, и по палате тут же поплыл цитрусовый запах.

— Ну, они не так уж не правы, — заметил Клинт, наблюдая за расправой над несчастным фруктом.

— Эй! Я думала, ты на моей стороне!

— На твоей. Но согласись, чем меньше ты будешь дергаться, тем быстрее пойдешь на поправку и сможешь свалить отсюда.

— Если бы ты мне помог, я бы свалила отсюда хоть сейчас.

— Ага, прямиком на операционный стол, где тебя бы снова откачивали, штопали и обкалывали всем тем, что ты так ненавидишь. А потом я бы лично привязал тебя к этой кровати и кормил через трубочку.

Прилетевший обратно апельсин Клинт поймал у самого носа — и то лишь благодаря натренированной реакции. Ладонь моментально оказалась перепачканной, сок из трещин в дольках потек по пальцам и запястью, а Наташа принялась за второй, точно так же вместе с кожурой вспарывая ногтями сочную мякоть.

— Так в чем дело, Нат? — в лоб спросил Клинт, пытаясь разломить апельсин пополам, не закапав себя.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Брось, это не первый твой огнестрел, но еще никогда ранение так не выбивало тебя из колеи.

— Ну, какой-то придурок продырявил меня насквозь, и на мне наверняка останется целых два уродских шрама.

— Раскрути Щ.И.Т. на косметическую операцию.

— Добровольно лечь под нож — лазер, не важно — и выбыть из строя еще черте на сколько?

Клинт посмотрел на Наташу, приподняв брови, и демонстративно засунул в рот пару апельсиновых долек.

— Ладно, ладно, — сдалась та. — Дело действительно не в этом. А в том, что я облажалась. Он не должен был умереть, я должна была доставить его живым — живым, черт побери! Первый раз я должна была кого-то защищать и провалила задание.

Наташа смотрела на недочищенный апельсин в своих руках, будто он мог рассказать ей о причинах ее неудачи.

— Не бывает идеальных людей, Наташа. Идеальных солдат. У всех случаются провалы. К тому же, я читал отчеты агентов: в провале операции нет твоей вины. Ты не могла предсказать появление этого парня и что он окажется таким профи.

— Предполагается, что я тоже профи.

Клинт отложил недоеденный апельсин, пересел на кровать и забрал фрукт из замерших Наташиных рук, отложив его к остальным.

— Ты теперь знаешь, что защищать сложнее, чем убивать.

Наташа еще несколько мгновений глядела на свои руки, а потом посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Я хочу знать все, что есть у Щ.И.Т.а на этого ублюдка.

 

— И это все? — удивилась Наташа, просматривая на ноутбуке принесенные Клинтом файлы.

— Все, что удалось добыть Филу, — кивнул Клинт.

Информации об этом Зимнем солдате оказалось совсем немного, будто тот был призраком, не более чем легендой. Но даже на то, чтобы собрать это, у Фила ушло несколько дней.

Клинт осмотрел палату, по привычке выискивая, что изменилось с его вчерашнего посещения, но практически все осталось прежним, только остатки апельсинов из пакета перекочевали в поставленную на тумбочку вазу. Рядом лежала толстая книга — наверняка на русском. Чтением — литературы или отчетов других агентов о миссии, — а также написанием рапорта неплохо удалось отвлечь Наташу от попыток слинять из больницы. К счастью, по словам врачей, она поправлялась довольно быстро, и скоро ее можно будет забрать домой.

— Интересно, почему «Зимний солдат»? — спросил Клинт у задумавшейся Наташи — та смотрела куда-то в стену, барабаня пальцами по ноутбуку.

— Не знаю, наверное, из-за намеков на его связь с Советами и Россией. Вы же до сих пор считаете, что у нас там вечная зима и по заснеженным улицам бродят медведи.

— Эй! Я свободен от предрассудков, — ухмыльнулся Клинт и получил такую же ухмылку в ответ.

— Моими стараниями.

— Кстати, могу тебя обрадовать: если будешь паинькой, тебя выпустят отсюда через пару дней.

— О, слава Богу! Я уже думала, что меня оставят здесь умирать со скуки.

 

Забирать Наташу Клинт приехал лично: знал, что, дорвавшись до свободы, она запросто может свести результат работы врачей на нет.

— Готова смыться отсюда подальше? — улыбнулся он, положил на кровать пакет с вещами и отвернулся.

— Спрашиваешь! — донеслось сзади.

— Только не спеши, — попросил Клинт, слушая шорох одежды за спиной.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— В следующий раз я спрошу об этом у тебя.

— Для твоего же блага, надеюсь, это будет нескоро. Я готова.

Когда Клинт обернулся, Наташа как раз управилась со вторым тапком и отложила обувную ложку. Они собрали немногочисленные вещи и, прихватив последний оставшийся апельсин, вышли из палаты.

Выписка не заняла много времени, и вскоре Наташа уже устроилась на пассажирском сиденье выданной Щ.И.Т.ом машины.

— Итак. Подкинешь меня до базы? — поинтересовалась она, наблюдая за прохожими на улице.

— Даже не надейся, — хмыкнул Клинт. — Я тебя знаю, ты тут же пойдешь в спортзал избивать рискнувших связаться с тобой агентов, у тебя разойдутся швы, и мне опять придется таскать тебе апельсины.

— И поэтому ты теперь будешь изображать мою мамочку?

— И поэтому сейчас мы едем к тебе, а потом — в тир, — подытожил Клинт и завел машину.

 

В тире Наташа раз за разом расстреливала в щепки головы мишеней. И Клинт, наблюдая за ней, поймал себя на том, что улыбается: она будет в порядке.


End file.
